Betrayal Brings Out the Best in Us: The Missing Lemon Wild Girl
by JTZ29
Summary: The lemon between Ash and Iris. Takes place after Ash beats Wallace, and becomes Hoenn's new champion. Place this scene near the end of Chp. 15 of the main story.


**Well I've kept you guys waiting for this long enough. I'm finally getting around to finishing the lemon scenes for Iris, Roxie, and Hilda so I hope you're all ready for that. This lemon will be between Ash and Iris, and it takes place after Ash defeats Wallace and becomes Hoenn's new champion. So without further ado, go ahead and drop your pants because the lemons are going to start.**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

(Ash's Hotel; 3 Hours After Becoming New Hoenn Champion)

Ash was mentally and physically exhausted. After defeating Wallace, the raven-haired trainer was swept off by sea of reporters and league officials. He barely had a chance to say goodbye to his girls and his other friends, before he was ushered off to a post victory interview. As he was lead off, Ash didn't miss the disappointed look on Iris' face. However Ash quirked an eyebrow when he saw May and Dawn walk up next to Iris. Both girls whispered something into Iris' ear; whatever they told her caused a large grin to spread across her face.

After the hourlong worldwide televised interview, Ash was lead off to do a quick photoshoot. Dozens of Hoenn's largest newspapers and magazines wanted pictures of the new champion and his winning team of Pokemon. Ash had always hated having his picture taken, and the way that the photographers fussed over his appearance had seriously irritated him. Once the photoshoot was over, Ash was finally allowed to head back to his room. Now exhausted and slightly irritated, Ash wanted nothing more than to get a good night's sleep.

"Arcues I'm so tired." Ash said, stifling a yawn and unlocking the door to his hotel room. The raven-haired trainer stepped into his darkened room, and quietly closed the door behind him. "I just want to get some sleep, before I pass out from exhaustion."

"Aww, but I wanted to personally congratulate you." A lustful feminine voice said from inside Ash's room. "But I guess I understand if it's past the little kid's bedtime."

"Who's there?" Ash asked, flicking on the lights. The raven-haired trainer's eyes widened when he saw Iris sitting cross legged on the edge of his bed. The ebony-skinned girl was only wearing a lacy purple pair of bra and panties. A fierce blush spread across Ash's face, as he drank in Iris' scantily clad body. "I-Iris!? W-What are you doing i-in my room?!"

"Well I did say I wanted to congratulate you earlier." Iris replied, sliding off the bed and walking up to Ash. The ebony-skinned girl wrapped her arms Ash's neck, and whispered hotly into his ear. "Mr. Champion." A shiver ran down Ash's spine when he felt Iris' warm breath on his ear. Iris' lust filled tone was seriously turning Ash on as well. The ebony-haired girl smirked at Ash, before she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Ash immidiately began to return Iris' kiss with equal passion. Iris' kiss had reenergized Ash, wiping away his prior exhaustion. As the kiss intensified, Ash slipped his tongue into Iris' mouth. The violet-haired girl moaned into the kiss, as she began to grind against Ash's thigh. While Iris rubbed against his thigh, Ash's hands began to explore Iris' body. Ash's hands rubbed up and down Iris' sides, before they came to rest underneath her breasts. Iris let broke the kiss to let out a long moan; when she felt Ash begin to gently knead her breasts.

"Mmmm, Ash that feels nice." Iris moaned, arching her back slightly.

"It would feel better with out this bra." Ash said with a smirk.

"Oh, not waisting any time?" Iris asked with a playful smile, as she reached back and unclasped her bra. Ash's eyes widened when he saw Iris' bare breasts. Like with Dawn; Iris' breasts weren't large, but they fit her petite form perfectly. The ebony-skinned girl's nipples were hard after being exposed to the cool air in the room. Iris smiled when she saw Ash gawking at her naked breasts. "Like what you see?"

"Damn right I do." Ash said in a husky tone, scooping Iris up in his arms. Iris began to giggle, as Ash carried her to his bed. When they reached the foot of the bed, Ash gently Iris onto the mattress. Moments later Ash was on top of Iris; sucking on one her erect nipples.

Iris let out a steady stream of moans, as Ash sucked and licked her nipple. While Ash's mouth was busy with one breast; his hand was busy kneading Iris' unintended tit. As Ash played with her breasts; Iris snaked a hand down, and began to rub Ash's erect manhood through his pants.

 _"Holy shit, he's huge."_ Iris thought, managing to slip her hand into Ash's pants. _"Now I understand why the other girls love this so much."_ The ebony-skinned girl let out a disappointed moan when Ash released her nipple from his mouth; creating an audible pop.

"Enough foreplay." Ash said, as he began to practically tear his clothes off. In under a minute Ash was fully undresses. Iris' eyes widened slightly when she saw Ash's exposed cock. It looked even bigger than it felt. Climbing back onto the bed, Ash positioned himself between Iris' legs. Ash immidiately noticed that Iris' panties were soaked with her juices. Reaching down, Ash began to massage Iris' womanhood through her panties. Iris immidiately began to squirm and moan softly. "Are you ready Iris?"

"Yes. I'm ready Ash. Make me yours." Iris said with a smile, locking eyes with the raven-haired trainer. Nodding, Ash slowly pulled off Iris' panties. Ash tossed the underwear aside, and lined himself up with Iris' soaked entrance. As Ash began to push into Iris, he leaned down and kissed her. Their liplock silencing Iris' pained whimpers. Once Ash was fully sheathed with Iris' womanhood, he broke their kiss. "Let me know when it's okay to move."

"O-Okay." Iris managed to say, as she began to adjust to Ash's size. After a few minutes the pain Iris was feeling began to be replaced by pleasure, and an overwhelming feeling of fullness. Deciding to test the waters, Iris rolled her hips experimentally. Iris instantly moaned, as a wave of pleasure washed over her. "You can start moving now Ash."

"Alright." Ash said, as he slowly pulled out of Iris. When just the tip was left in, Ash fully thrust back into Iris. The ebony-skinned girl let out a throaty moan, as pleasure coursed through her. Satisfied with Iris' moans, Ash began to slowly piston in and out of Iris' pussy. With each thrust Iris let out a soft moan. Ash's movements were slow, and filled Iris completely with each thrust. But it wasn't enough, she needed more.

"Faster Ash! Fuck me harder!" Iris screamed, starting to meet Ash's thrusts with her own.

"As you wish." Ash said with a lustful smirk, as he drastically picked up the speed and power of his thrusts.

"Fuck! That's it!" Iris shouted, as her pleasure shot through the roof. Seconds later Iris squeaked in surprised when Ash suddenly flipped her over. Iris was now on her hands and knees, as Ash pounded into her from behind. "Holy shit!" The new position allowed Ash to hit new parts of Iris' womanhood; causing new pleasure to shoot through Iris. It didn't take much longer for Iris to reach her limit. "I'm cumming!"

"Iris I'm close." Ash grunted out, as he felt his own climax quickly approaching. Iris' previous orgasm had only sped up Ash's release, as her walls tightened around his shaft.

"Please inside Ash! I need to feel it inside me!" Iris yelled, as she felt a second orgasm quickly building.

"Iris!" Ash moaned, as he came inside Iris' pussy. The feeling of Ash's sperm inside her sent Iris over the edge into her second orgasm. Both trainers were panting heavily; a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies. After a few more moments, Ash slowly pulled out of Iris. Wiping some sweat off his brow, Ash laid down next to Iris. "That was awesome."

"You fucking said it." Iris said, snuggling up next to Ash.

"So..." Ash said, a wide smirk spreading across his face.

"What? Why's that stupid smirk spread across your face?" Iris asked in a confused tone.

"Am I still a little kid?" Ash asked, causing a slight blush to spread across Iris' face.

"A little kid couldn't fuck me like that, but I still don't know if you're a man yet." Iris replied, as she straddled Ash's hips. "So Mr. Champion, can you prove how much of man you are?"

"I'm always up for a challenge." Ash said with a grin, pulling Iris in for another kiss.

* * *

 **And we're done. Ash and Iris' lemon scene is officially done. The next will likely be Ash and Roxie's lemon. But I'll post a regular chapter before I get to the other lemons. So until next time, I'm outta here.**


End file.
